Defying Destiny
by o0.Raika.0o
Summary: What actually happened in the everyday lives of Rhen and the others on their quest to defeat Ahriman? Very detailed re-telling of the Aveyond journey, with many added and changed events. Rhen/Lars.
1. Prologue

A/N: Basically what the summary says, though there will be a few major changes to the storyline, mainly regarding the couples. Major Rhen/Lars fan, so you can guess that Dameon won't get the fairytale ending with her. Sorry Dameon. :D But no Elini/Pirate John either. That's all I'm gonna say. ;) Planning a sequel to this too, but it probably won't be for a while since it's going to take a while to finish this fic. ^^

---------------

**Prologue**

Talia ran. She didn't know where she was going. She wasn't even sure where she was anymore. Scattered trees aligned the snowy path in which she trampled upon. The only way to go was forward, there was no going back. What would be the point anyway? Her temple had been terrorized; someone had tried to attack her. Now it was a futile game of cat and mouse. Her energy was low, her spirit diminished. The Dreamer should never have been awoken in the first place. Now it was too late.

She gasped as she reached the clearing at the end of the forest. A cliff—a dead end.

"Now, now, see where your unavailing hope of escape has brought you? It would have been much easier had you just allowed me to end your life then and there," a voice said from behind.

Talia turned around and stumbled back a few feet upon seeing the figure clad in dark blue armor. She mustered up a lightning spell and fired at the mysterious character, only to have a fire spell fired back at her in return.

"Who… What are you?" she gasped, recovering from the hit.

The man smirked. "Some knew me as the daeva Agas, priestess."

"Agas is sealed in the demon realm, as are all of the daevas! You cannot be him!" Talia retorted.

He took a step forward, causing her to back up once more.

"You are mistaken, priestess. Our master has set us free, we have come home," Agas stated in an almost rejoicing manner.

A clump formed in Talia's throat. Who could have been powerful enough to summon those trapped in the demon realm? There were no dark lords living which she knew of. Even so, they could not have been strong enough. She remembered the days when she and her party had defeated the Dark Prince long ago, the one who had been foolish enough to try to summon Ahriman under his power. That was when it hit her. Could it have been that…no, it couldn't be!

"Your…" Talia swallowed. "Your master?"

She was right to have been apprehensive. The next word that came out of the daeva's mouth sent shivers down her spine.

"Ahriman."

Still, she shook her head ravenously in disbelief.

"THAT is not possible! He was defeated long ago! I defeated him!"

Agas only laughed in return, and launched a stronger fire spell at her, causing her body to come in contact with the freezing, snowy ground below.

"Good night, priestess."

…

Moments later, Talia blinked and focused on the sight before her. Even through the light snowstorm, she could see that he was no longer present. At least not for yards away.

"I…. am… not… dead… yet…" She muttered, almost as if to reassure herself.

Slowly, she arose and staggered over the edge of the cliff. Lifting both hands in the air, she summoned a butterfly which glowed and changed colors simultaneously.

Again, Talia dropped to her knees. She must have lost more energy than she imagined. Even summoning a simple messenger took a great toll on her.

"All… is not… lost…" her voice strained. "Find the child, little one. Bring her to me."

Talia collapsed once more, as the butterfly soared away.


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

"One… two… three… four… five… six… sev—"

"Hey, no fair, I saw that! You cheated!"

Rhen sighed as she lifted her hands from her eyes for the umpteenth time, revealing amethyst orbs. It was another usual hot, sunny day. Clear blue sky, light breeze, fresh air—it was all so perfect. Many were outside either working or playing, and as she looked around, one person in particular caught her eye—the baker's son.

Danny. Just the thought of him roused butterflies in her stomach. She peered down at him from the cliff on which she stood and smiled. He was gathering water by the well as he usually did around this time of day. Oh, how she wanted to go down there and just talk to him. To see his smile, hear his laugh…

"Rhen!" a voice interrupted from behind. "You're not listening to me! Are you stalking Danny again?"

Rhen let out another exasperated sigh and turned around.

"I am not stalking him! I wasn't looking at the guy!" she huffed, crossing her arms in defiance.

"Uh huh, just like you weren't peeking!" the young brown-haired girl accused. "It's no fun playing hide-and-seek if you cheat."

"Lilly, for the last time, I wasn't…ugh, whatever."

Rhen gave up. Arguing with a hyper-active, eight-year-old like Lilly never did favor her. She always knew the right to say and do in order to get her way. That cute little puppy face never failed to convince Rhen to spend a whole afternoon playing with her.

"Well, let's keep playing!" Lilly exclaimed, her pigtails bouncing up and down as she jumped.

Rhen sighed. As tired as she already was, she couldn't find it in her heart to refuse. Most people had gotten tired of Lilly's demands to play all the time, so many had given up.

"All right, fine, but only one more game."

"Yay!" the young girl cheered. "Let's switch! I'll count, and you hide! Don't make it so easy though!"

Without waiting for a response, Lilly immediately closed her eyes and began counting.

"One…… two……"

_Well, where else am I supposed to hide?_ Rhen thought. It's not like it was their first time playing. In fact, it seemed like they played this almost every day.

_Behind the mayor's house? Hm, too easy. I'll just go to the meadow. At least it's far from here._

Rhen turned on her heels and began making her way towards the grassy plain. Over the sturdy bridge, down the ladder, over another bridge, through the village square, down the stairs, and another ladder… It was no question that she knew this place by heart. Clearwater was her hometown, the place where she had grown up. She'd never left the village before, but it wasn't like she wanted to anyway. This was her life and future. She wanted to marry here, start a family, and grow old. Preferably with Danny…

"READY OR NOT HERE I COME!"

A sweat drop ran down Rhen's forehead. It was amazing how that little girl could be heard yelling from all the way down here…

Rhen crossed the final bridge over a river and finally reached the meadow. Surprisingly, no one was there.

"Where to hide, where to hide…" she muttered out loud. "Well that bush over there looks like a good spot."

She hurriedly crawled behind the green bundle and waited patiently. That's when it caught her eye.

Her mouth dropped open in amazement. It was glowing so brightly, and alternating between yellow, purple, and blue. Nothing like she had ever seen before.

"Oh my! Where did you come from? Why, you are the strangest butterfly I have ever seen!" she gasped.

It moved closer to her and Rhen found herself reaching for it as well, as if it was luring her in. Once a delicate finger was laid upon its wing, everything turned white.

-----------------------

She blinked again, for the fifth time. Now she was sure it wasn't a dream. There she stood, on a cliff, showered with snow—something she hadn't seen before and only read about in books.

Rhen extended an arm and gasped as she caught a snowflake. It was beautiful, almost like magic. But how did she even get there?

"Where am I?" she whispered to herself.

"Hel… help me…"

Rhen jumped upon hearing another feminine voice. She turned to the side and saw that she wasn't alone. There was someone bundled on the ground wearing a white robe, with strands of red hair protruding from her hood. She hurriedly ran over and knelt beside her.

"What is this place? Who are you?"

"P… please… We must go back through the portal," she choked.

"Portal?"

"It will take us back."

The woman raised a shaking arm and pointed to where Rhen was standing. There was a glowing circle on the ground that she hadn't even noticed.

"I don't know what's going on…but we need to get you some help. Okay, put your arm around me like this," Rhen instructed. "Can you walk?"

She nodded her head slowly in response, and wobbled as Rhen guided her over to the portal, whatever that was anyway. There was another ray of light, and Rhen was once again amazed to find herself and the woman back at the meadow in Clearwater.

Fortunately, she could see her Pa coming down the hill at a distance.

"Pa! Pa! Come quick!"

The middle-aged man gasped as he saw his daughter and the unknown figure, and ran over.

"Rhen! Are you okay?" he exclaimed, then peered over at the woman. "Who is this stranger?"

"I do not know daddy, but she is hurt."

The woman stirred, and looked up at the man with a knowing look.

"Is that you, Tailor? I have come… It is time…"

Rhen blinked in surprise.

"Daddy, you know each other?" she inquired.

Tailor looked away.

"I must get her back to the cottage." He replied, and carried the woman away without another word.

_Well that was strange,_ Rhen thought, following after them.

-------------------

"Rhen, go find the herbalist and bring her here. Quick lass!"

They were now in her parents' bedroom and the woman was sleeping on their bed.

"Daddy—"

"Dear, I know you have questions, but please, you must get the herbalist immediately."

Her father sure was intent on helping this woman… Nevertheless, Rhen obliged and made her way over to the old healer's house.

_Ugh, why did her house have to be all the way in this corner,_ Rhen complained, panting from the long uphill journey.

She opened the door and made her way into the healer's room.

"Rhen! How are your mother and father? Can I get you anything?" she greeted, radiating a warm smile.

"Good afternoon, Dyonna. Do you think you can come by our house sometime soon?"

"Is something wrong, dear?" the smile on her face disappeared.

"No…" Rhen replied upon noticing this. "Er, sort of… I found this woman. I think she is hurt. Pa is watching over her, and has asked me to come get you."

"Oh dear, we should go then." Dyonna remarked, rushing Rhen over to their cottage.

…

"She's up here in ma and pa's bed."

Dyonna gave Rhen a grateful look and walked over to the side of the bed opposite Tailor. Even though her intention was to rush in getting there, the herbalist was old after all and it had taken quite a while…

_They should replace that ladder with some stairs,_ Rhen thought, reminded of how long it had taken her to just get on the first step.

Dyonna examined the woman from head to toe, and shook her head in confusion.

"She has strange burn marks all over her arms. A little pigwood salve should should help her heal," the herbalist concluded, taking a bottle of ointment out of her pocket.

She slowly began applying it to the woman's arms. Now that Rhen had noticed it, they were looking pretty bad.

"Dyonna will help our guest get better," Tailor reassured her, noticing the worried look on her face.

"Who is she pa?"

Tailor looked away once more.

"She is a priestess from a far away land."

Rhen gasped. "A real live priestess! You two know each other?"

"Yes," he replied, looking back at her. "A lifetime ago."

"Oh," Rhen muttered, shuffling her feet. "Pa?"

"Yes?"

"Why would someone—a priestess—from a lifetime ago come here to see us?"

She wanted to tell her father the story about the butterfly and the snowy cliff, but decided against it. His expression had been serious from the moment he laid eyes upon the woman.

"…We will talk about it later, dear. Go visit with your mother, I believe she has chores for you to do," Tailor replied, smiling for the first time. "The festival is only one day away and there is a lot of work to be done."

Rhen huffed at having her question ignored a second time, but went to the other room to speak with her mother.

"Dear, your little friend Peter stopped by while you were out. He told me he was going to the meadow to gather flowers for the festival," she said, picking up a basket on the table. "I need you to take this basket and bring me some flowers as well."

"Do I have to, Ma?" Rhen complained, half-heartedly taking the basket. "Can't we just have Peter bring us some too?"

Her mother laughed.

"Oh, it won't be that bad! Find me five Marionbell flowers, and then you can play."

"Hmph!" Rhen responded, reminded of how she had spent the whole afternoon playing with Lilly. Now that she thought about it, the little rascal was probably still looking for her…

"Rhen?" her mother asked, inquiring at her strange response.

"I mean yes, Ma."

Rhen exited the cottage and breathed in deeply before walking towards the meadow. As she passed by the village square, she noticed Danny was there as well. He turned to her and gave a heart-warming smile.

"Hi Rhen."

She blushed, which wasn't surprising. That's how she usually reacted around him, but he never seemed to notice.

"Hi Danny," Rhen replied.

"Ah, well I see you're busy," he noted, seeing the basket in her hand. "How about we talk later?"

_Well that's a bummer,_ Rhen thought, frowning. He was about to ask, but she quickly replaced it with a smile and just nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good."

"Alright, see ya," he winked, and entered his house—a.k.a. the bakery.

"Oooooh, you're blushing!"

Rhen turned around and playfully stuck her tongue out.

"I see you've finally found me, Lilly."

"You bet! I was looking forever! Where were you?" she asked, crossing her arms. Oh how cute she looked.

"I'm just too good," Rhen winked.

"Ew, you're acting like Danny now."

Rhen laughed. "I have to go get some flowers for the festival tomorrow. Wanna come?"

"Nah, Peter's there, and we got into a fight earlier 'cause he wouldn't let me play with him. That meanie!"

Rhen looked at the girl sympathetically and smiled. "I'll be heading on now, but I'll play with you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay!"

Lilly ran up to her and gave her a hug, then returned to her house.

_She's a sweet girl when she wants to be,_ Rhen thought, and continued towards the meadow.

…

Picking Marionbells had taken a lot longer than she imagined. Of course, it would have been much faster if she hadn't met up with Vanna, Ella, and Peter and played a game of tag.

Vanna, was the same age as her, sixteen, and she had been her best friend ever since they were little. She was very beautiful with her turquoise hair and she had a gorgeous smile. The two were almost inseparable back then, but Rhen recently found out that she too liked Danny. They were still best friends, but at times it was awkward.

"Here are your Marionbells, Ma," she said, handing the basket over.

"They are lovely! Oh my, how quickly the day has slipped by! Time for bed, dear," Ma exclaimed, rushing Rhen over to her room.

Before going into her room, she noticed that Dyonna had left, but her father was still by the priestess' side. Rhen shrugged it off and climbed into bed. Tomorrow, she would get some answers.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: So this hasn't been updated in a very, very long time and I've finally come around to doing so. :D Some of the chapters are actually on the Amaranthia site, but I've decided to transfer them here. I just couldn't help but notice all the Story Alerts that this was getting so I knew I just had to work on it again. (: Sorry for the extremely long delay!

**Chapter Two**

His finger twitched. His eyebrows furrowed. Just how _stupid_ could this good-for-nothing wretch have possibly been? The priestess was weak, only a mere guardian. Whatever power she possessed all those years ago could not possibly still be in her hold. Yet she lived. He knew. Still, she torments him.

"Where is the priestess, demon?" he spat, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"She is dead, Sire."

_That idiot!_

"You lie! I see her in my dreams," Ahriman retorted, standing angrily.

Agas stepped back a few feet, startled. The look in his master's eyes was unmistakably filled with anger, hatred. A thirst for revenge.

"But Sire, I struck her down!" he replied, slightly bowing to avoid his gaze.

"Fool!"

Silence ensued. Agas didn't dare speak. When Ahriman was like this, there was no stopping him. One slight push and it might just be enough to send him over the edge. He had to be careful. Now that he was free, he should not make a stupid mistake as to be sent back to the demon realm.

"Perhaps it is for the best," Ahriman spoke calmly, once again startling the daeva. "I would prefer her to live."

Agas looked up, surprise imminent in his eyes. "I do not understand, Sire."

Wrong move. Ahriman turned back and gave him another menacing look as if to punish him for his obliviousness, but instead, smiled. A very wicked smile at that.

"Death is but a swift escape. I want the priestess to suffer," he spoke, raising his hands in the air. "A slave suffers a lifetime."

_He's gone insane._ Agas thought, staring dumbfounded at his master. Ahriman was now cackling uncontrollably, looking to the sky as if he had just come up with a most brilliant plan. _Although, I think it's rather stupid…_

"So you shall have her enslaved, Sire? But how?" Agas interrupted, putting an end to his master's cheer fest.

Ahriman folded his arms back down in front of his chest and was back to being dignified. A serious expression now covered his face.

"I have a new servant who wishes to become a daeva. He knows the land where the priestess has fled to."

"He wishes to be one of us, Sire? He must be dark, indeed."

Agas chuckled. Ahriman glared. Agas stopped.

"Dameon, show yourself," Ahriman demanded, while rolling his eyes at the futile daeva before him.

Within the shadows of the lair, a figure emerged. Even when only a speck of his robe had been revealed by the light, Agas already knew.

"A sun priest!" he hissed, stepping back.

"Better. A druid. The Sun Guardian," Ahriman stated nonchalantly.

Agas faced him angrily.

"Better? How can this be better! Are you not afraid that he will destroy us?"

Dameon snickered to his right, causing him to turn back and glare at the despicable druid. His robe was so bright—a mix of red, green, and yellow garments. He even had a tattoo on the very side of his half-bald head, signifying his _holiness_ as the Sun Guardian. However…staring within his eyes…Agas almost gasped. He could see it. It was filled with so much emotion…hatred…much like the look he had received from Ahriman only moments ago—if not worse.

"The sun god has betrayed me," the druid spoke slowly. "I work against him now."

Abruptly, he turned to Ahriman, slightly surprising him.

"I know a slave trader who will find the priestess a harsh master. My mother will get what she deserves!"

Agas again, stumbled back.

_His mother?_ he thought. Then smiled. _Well, he truly must be evil after all…_

Both daeva and druid turned at the sudden eruption from their master. He once again lifted his hands in the air and began cackling maniacally.

Dameon stared.

Agas sighed.

_Not again…_


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

_Mmhh...what…is that noise?_

Her eyelids slowly fluttered open, revealing dazed bursts of amethyst. She sat up timidly and looked around. Nothing unusual, just the all-too-familiar bedroom she had grown up in.

_Then it was a dream…_ Rhen thought, covering her mouth as she yawned. She got out of bed and stretched, reaching for her everyday dress in the process. _What am I thinking? Of course it was…but it seemed so real. _**_She_**_ was so real…_

In her dream, there was a beautiful, young woman—probably in her early twenties. She had long, blonde hair and the most alluring blue eyes. By the looks of her clothing, which consisted of a highly elegant and frilly gown, there was no question that she was of high stature. Not to mention the fact that she had a tiara adorned upon her head and was seated on a throne. But there was something about her…something that said she was no ordinary, frolicking princess. Her eyes were filled with passion, like she had been through much in her short life, but they were also tinted with sorrow. She smiled sadly.

_Someday this could be yours, but only if you choose it be…_

Rhen shook the thought out of her head. It was by far the strangest dream ever. Not that her dreams weren't weird in general, but usually they were about her future life in Clearwater or Danny. Rhen laughed, remembering the time she had dreamt about Danny wearing a grass skirt with a pineapple on his head.

_I don't even want to know why I dreamt that,_ she thought, still giggling.

Then the noise hit her again. It was faint, coming from outside. She quickly finished dressing and pressed an ear against the side of the wall, listening intently. It was music. Why would there be music playing…

"The festival!" Rhen gasped in realization.

She quickly pulled on her boots and rushed out of the bedroom, almost bumping into someone. It was the woman—priestess, to be exact. She had forgotten all about her.

"Oh um, hello, ma'am. I'm sorry, I did not see you there," Rhen apologized hastily, slightly bowing her head out of respect. "How are you feeling today?"

"Good morning, chosen one," the priestess replied calmly, removing her hood and revealing ravishing red hair. "I am fine, though surely I am not the one in need of safety."

_Er, whatever,_ Rhen thought, trying hard to hide the amusement on her face.

The woman was obviously a nutter.

"So," Rhen began, twirling her long, braided lilac hair in anxiety. "Daddy says he knows you."

"Your father…" Talia muttered, as if unsure of the words she had spoken. "Yes, we knew each other from a long time ago."

Rhen opened her mouth to speak, presumably to ask how, when the woman suddenly jerked her hand upwards. Rhen stepped back from the unexpected movement and watched curiously as the woman removed something from her finger—a silver ring with a turquoise stone in the center.

"Child, I have something for you," she said in a regal manner, holding her palm out in front of her, the ring lying securely upon it. "Take this, it will offer you protection."

Rhen stared at the object strangely, then looked up at the woman, her expression changing. Her eyes were…different. So compelling, it was almost hypnotic. Something impelled her to take the ring. Without a word, she slowly grasped the ring and placed it on her right index finger, right where the woman had worn it.

"Please child, keep the ring on at all times. This is very important."

"Who are you?" Rhen asked, wondering why she had just done such a silly request.

"I'm a priestess from a land far away." _Well, obviously,_ Rhen thought, stopping short in rolling her eyes. "…I have come to protect you."

Rhen stared. "But I do not need protecting. What would I need it for?"

"I am tired, child. We shall talk more tomorrow," the woman replied abruptly. "Keep the ring close."

Without another word, the priestess retreated towards the living room and sat in an arm chair, pulling her hood back up. She closed her eyes and folded her hands in prayer.

_Okay…not even gonna ask._ Rhen quietly shuffled out of the cottage and shut the door behind her, glad to be out of that awkward situation.

One glance outside erased any feelings she had of uncertainty and confusion. Instead they were replaced by amazement and awe. Not that she should have been so enthralled anyway. The Spring Equinox was always a beautiful time of the year and she had experienced it annually, yet had never passed the chance to admire its grandeur. The maypole stood tall in the middle of the village square, its polished wood radiating brightly under the sun. Everyone, with the exception of a few, was out dancing and enjoying themselves. The only thing she didn't particularly like was Vanna trying to persuade Danny to dance (the boy had two left feet when it came to anything like that), but she wouldn't let it bother her. Today was all about having fun.

"Good morning, lass!" an all-too familiar voice greeted. Rhen smiled and walked up to him. "Are you enjoying the festival?"

"Morning, Daddy! I'm sorry I slept in a little."

"That's all right, dear. Yesterday must have been a pretty hectic day for you, eh?" he said, giving her a tiny wink.

_Was it really necessary to remind me of the delusional woman back at home?_ Rhen thought, her smile receding.

Tailor noticed this and hesitantly ran a hand through his jet black hair. He shouldn't have reminded her. She must have been so confused and probably still had so many questions waiting to be answered. Then again, it wasn't like this was easy for him either. Talia being here could only mean one thing.

"Good morning, Rhen!" Ma chirped, coming up to them. _Perfect timing._ "Don't you agree that the maypole is lovely this year?"

Rhen smiled weakly. "Yes it is, Ma."

"Now, dear, why do you look so glum? You should be enjoying yourself! Go over to your friends over there, why don't you? I'm sure Vanna and Danny would love to chat!"

Rhen glanced over at the two and let out a laugh. She wasn't thrilled with the idea that Danny was now _attempting_ to dance with Vanna, but he just looked so darn funny.

"I think I'll see what the others are up to," Rhen said, waving goodbye to her parents.

"Don't wander too far now, you hear? Or you'll miss out on a good feast at lunchtime!"

"I'll be there, Pa!"

Rhen walked away and wandered into a crowd that had formed off to the side. Apple-bobbing—one of her favorite events. Usually it was for the adults, but they were doing a special one for the kids. The two competitors were no other than Lilly and Eggie, a boy just as troublesome as she was. The apples were a little too big for them, causing it to slip out of their mouths as they tried to catch it. This resulted in Eggie losing his balance and falling into the tiny barrel of water. The villagers sure got a kick out of that.

"Psst! Rhen!"

"Hmm?" Rhen stopped laughing and turned around to see Peter off in the distance, waving her over.

"Peter, what are you doing?" she asked as soon she had walked over.

"Me and Jenna are going to go chase Billy Harper's sheep! Wanna come?" he asked excitedly.

"You know children aren't allowed to leave the village," Rhen replied somewhat condescendingly.

"Oh c'mon, Rhen! Since when did you ever follow that rule?"

Rhen laughed. "Alright, I suppose."

"Great! Meet us outside the village by the old sheep pen in a half mark," Peter exclaimed happily. "Bye!"

He waved and retreated into the Little Rock Caves.

-

_Ugh, I hate going in here. It's always so dark and musty._ Rhen thought, staring at the jagged walls of the cave.

She wasn't supposed to meet Peter and Jenna until a little later, but the festival was getting a little boring. The villagers were dancing non-stop, and though she was admittedly quite good at dancing, she didn't enjoy doing it. Especially in public. Besides, she was getting tired of waiting until lunchtime.

Rhen continued walking along the wet path of the cave until she reached the ladder she had climbed so many times as a child. It was fascinating how after all these years, she hadn't been caught even once. Then again, the village people could be ignorant at times, and her parents trusted her enough to take care of herself.

She stealthily climbed the ladder and was surprised upon seeing a man waiting above. He was wearing a travel outfit and had a large bag strapped across his back.

"G'morning, sir," Rhen greeted, climbing over the last step and dusting off her dress. "Are you looking for the village?"

The man gave an eerie smile. "Yes, is it far from here?"

"Not far at all. Just up that way," Rhen replied, pointing down the path she had come from. The ring the priestess gave her sparkled in the darkness.

"My, that's a lovely ring you are wearing there."

Rhen immediately stuffed her hand in her pocket. The man chuckled.

"Say, for being such a kind dear, I would love to give you a gift."

At once all feelings of apprehensiveness were erased and a 5-year-old nature took over.

"Wow! Anything? Are you sure?"

"For one more look at that beautiful ring, you can have anything."

Rhen gulped, but found the offer too good to pass. "If it means that much to you…"

She slowly took her hand out of her pocket and presented the ring, making sure to keep a somewhat good distance away. A glint sparkled in the merchant's eye.

"Yes, that is a beauty," he commented slyly. "Would not want to lose that."

Before Rhen could react to his mischievous tone, the man reached out and grabbed her wrist. He immediately clamped a shiny, silver bracelet on it. Rhen struggled to get free, but his grip was hard.

"Let me go! What is the meaning of this!"

"Do not play games with me, priestess, I know who you are. My master sends his regards," he replied nonchalantly, pulling her towards him.

"Priestess! I'm not a priestess! Who are you?"

The man laughed. "Ts'k, ts'k! I am a slave trader, and you cannot fool me. I recognize your ring."

"It's not my ring!" Rhen shouted indignantly.

"Right, you are going to tell me you borrowed it?" he snickered. "A priestess would never take off her guardian ring. Even I know that."

Rhen panicked. Apparently, there was no point in reasoning with this guy. She had never heard of slave traders coming to Clearwater before, so that priestess-woman was obviously his target. And what was with the weird bracelet he put on her? She needed a way to get out of this—and fast.

"Well, er, take off this slave bracelet or I'll… I'll… blast you with holy power! Yeah!"

Okay, she hadn't meant to say 'yeah!' at the end, but she remembered reading about priestesses and such in one of her father's books at home and how they possessed great power. She was proud of coming up with a brilliant taunt.

"Ha!" the slave trader grinned. "How is that bracelet fitting, my dear? Snug, I hope? My master assured me with that on, your powers would be useless!"

_Well, that's a total bummer._

"Time for you to face your new destiny as a slave! Ha ha ha."

"What! Noooo!"

Before Rhen could think of anything to say or any other "brilliant ideas," the man stuffed her into the large bag and dragged her away.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

The boat ride. It could be described in so many horrible ways, but to make it simple, it was long and nauseating. Very nauseating.

The entire sixteen years of her life, Rhen had never imagined that she would one day be stuffed into a bag by some stranger and go to the opposite end of the world. Then again, maybe she had. She remembered when she was five or six, how much she had wanted to travel the world, to be able to see the rest of the Western Isle and explore the others. To see with her own two eyes the wonders that merchants visiting Clearwater spoke of—the deserts in the south, the beautiful mountains of the east, the snowy ice lands in the north. Of course, that was every child's fantasy. But as they grew up, reality became clearer and remaining in Clearwater for the rest of their lives seemed like the most practical option. Now, her dream was coming true. Oh wait, except for some minor details—being stuffed in a bag, kidnapped, and sent away to be sold as a slave. Yeah, that shouldn't be part of it.

It seemed like she was being dragged for days now, when really it had only been a couple of hours. The slave trader had gotten tired of carrying her on his shoulder and was now recklessly dragging her behind him in that filthy, brown bag. Her butt was most definitely sore.

Suddenly, he stopped walking. Rhen could hear that he was now talking to someone else—a man with a deep, commanding voice.

"Ah, good afternoon, sir. I see business has been going very well for you lately."

"Indeed it has, though this one I captured upon request."

"The master had a preference?"

"Oh, no no, nothing like that. It was someone else who wanted this one enslaved, for what reason I do not know. I have yet to seek a master, but I heard that the madame living in the northwest sector recently fired her slave."

"Not fired, good sir, but rather _tried_ to escape. "

"Well now, that is quite a shock since most would not dare do such a foolish thing. But considering what a _fine_ guard you are, I assume she was caught?"

"But of course. And you know what happens to slaves who try to escape…"

The slave trader laughed.

Rhen didn't see how any of this was funny. These people were acting like owning slaves was not only practical, but good! Didn't they realize that they were owning another human being? People with family, friends, and lives back at home? What kind of a place was this!

The two men talked some more, about things Rhen did not really want to hear about, and the guard closed off the conversation with the line, "Go on, good sir, you may pass."

Once more, Rhen was roughly dragged away, but the terrain felt different. It was no longer a rocky dirt path or tall, dewy grass. Well it was still grass, but it felt softer and more clean-cut.

_We must be in another town or village now. I wonder where—_ "Ow!" Rhen yelped, her thoughts interrupted. She wished she could glare at the man, or more favorably throw a shoe at him, yet again she was concealed in a bag. "Wooden steps aren't very soft, you know! If you're going to carelessly drag me, you might as well let me walk!"

Rhen slightly gasped as the man stopped walking, and the rope tied around the bag loosened, sunlight finally falling upon her face. Had he actually listened?

"I have grown tired of your bickering. As a slave, I do hope you learn that it will not be tolerated," the slave trader said without interest. "Now get up and dust yourself off. You must look somewhat presentable in front of the madame, at least for now."

Rhen grunted and stood up from her uncomfortable seating position. She straightened the wrinkled hem of her dress and adjusted her braid before looking back up at the man to throw an insult. Instead, her mouth dropped in utter amazement. Apparently, it wasn't any small town or village like she had thought. It was a city—a _huge_ city. There were towering, red-roofed buildings scattered about the place, with even larger manors dotting fenced areas. Trees grew in bunches all around, and in the center of the city was a beautiful, freshwater pond. Looking back, there stood another house similar to the others and the wooden bridge which she had been unpleasantly dragged upon, stretching over a dirty, muddy lake. Near the entrance stood the guard whom the slave trader was most likely talking to, and a sign which read, Ghalarah.

"Incredible," Rhen muttered, absorbing the scenic view around her.

The gruff, round man before her rolled his eyes. "Enough dawdling, girl. You will surely be tired of seeing it once you are running about doing chores and following your every master's whim like a stupid dog."

He laughed, and this time, it was Rhen's turn to roll her eyes.

"Whatever."

He abruptly stopped laughing and glared at her, turning on his heels and walking deeper into the vast city. He continued walking straight and up a few steps towards an elegant two-story mansion with large tropical trees and a tiny pond adorning the front yard. Now that she thought about it, it would have been a great time to run away. Thinking it about it even more, it would have also been stupid since she had nowhere to run to.

_Wow, these people must be really rich. The cottages in Clearwater don't even compare to this,_ Rhen pondered, eyeing the manor now before her with absolute amazement. Any thoughts of escaping had fled her mind.

The slave trader cleared his throat and straightened his purple beret before knocking loudly on the finely-carved wooden door. He gave Rhen another look as if to say "look presentable," rewarding him with another trademark eye roll. Shuffling of footsteps were heard within, and the door opened within moments, revealing a man, er, _young_ man.

Rhen swallowed. He was…how should she put this…well, handsome. There was no doubt about it. Judging by his looks, he was around her age, maybe slightly older. It was hard to tell, but he was definitely still in the teens. A mop of green hair crowned his head with a few stray locks tickling his forehead. He had a fairly-tanned complexion and was blessed with the most gorgeous light green eyes. He caught her gaze and flashed a most seductive smile, revealing perfect pearly whites, before turning to the man on her right.

_Okay, don't blush, don't blush…oh, who the heck am I kidding?_ She never was very discreet about showing emotions when it came to the opposite sex, like Danny. And him smiling like that only made it ten times harder.

"Good afternoon, sir," _Oh my goodness, his voice is so—_ "and to you too, m'lady," he greeted curtly, interrupting the next over-flattering term she would use to describe his voice.

"Uh…" Rhen blinked.

She was aware of at least a few "fancy" terms that people used in high society. Pa had plenty of books about royal etiquette and what-not, though she never bothered to ask why. However, knowing about the terms didn't mean she knew how to respond to them. Wait, why was he evening addressing her so formally? The slave trader had laughed immediately after he said it.

But for once, she was thankful towards the bastard for opening his big mouth first.

"G'day, son. My name is Rupert Turden."

Rhen choked back a laugh, causing the other two to glance at her. His last name had 'turd' in it, how could she not laugh? Even the young man looked amused. _It definitely describes him and his rotten personality anyway._ Rupert cleared his throat loudly before continuing.

"You must be…"

"Lars Tenobor, sir."

"Ah yes, the Tenobors. Pardon me, I am not very good with names."

The boy, Lars, smiled politely. Rhen was glad he didn't look her way again. She didn't know if she could handle another one of those smiles without blushing insanely.

"In that case, your mother must be Madame Rona if I remember correctly."

"Yes, she is inside. I assume you wish to speak to her."

"Certainly, certainly. Now," he turned to Rhen and gave her a condescending look. "Would you mind staying with this lass here while I speak with your mother?"

"It would be my pleasure, sir." Lars replied, flashing Rhen another alluring smile.

The slave trader laughed once more and shook his head knowingly before retreating past the boy and into the manor. Distant chattering was heard almost instantly. Rhen was beyond nervous. How should she act? What should she say? She was never in this situation before. Sure, Danny made her blush and his smile also made her go crazy, but he never showed interest in her as more than a friend. But this guy, this Lars Tenobor, was most definitely showing a more seductive side. Should she flirt back? _Wait, I don't even know how! I don't even know _**_him_**_!_

And she didn't need to. All at once, the smile dropped. His eyes no longer sparkled, but cast a dull look upon her. He ran a hand through his hair in exasperation.

"I am not interested." He stated smugly.

Rhen blinked. "…What?"

Lars sighed. "I know why you are here. It is quite obvious, you know. Fathers and mothers come by with their daughters, hoping that I will marry one of them. You suitors get so aggravating."

Rhen's mouth dropped. He thought they were there because she wanted to marry him! Is that how this society worked, just ring up someone's door, present your daughter, and then you're happily married? They had to be crazy.

"Your father did not even bother to introduce you. He must be desperate to go straight to my mother. Not only that, but your clothing is so drab. Were you planning on simply bribing my mother without the need to impress? Well let me put this plainly; I do not want to marry anyone, especially not filth such as you."

Rhen glared at him. That's it, he was in for it.

"Okay, first of all, that _thing_ is not my father! He is a stupid, rude, I-think-you-are-a-priestess-kidnapper! And what makes you think I'm here to marry you? I don't see why anyone would want to marry a conceited snob!"

Lars looked at her incredulously. Did she just talk back at him? What kind of a suitor would do that? So maybe she truly wasn't a suitor. Then why would they be here?

"I beg your pardon, a conceited snob? Is it my fault that everyone wants to marry me?"

Rhen rolled her eyes. So much for not being conceited.

"And you just called me filth!"

"Your point?"

"That's not nice!"

"Your point?"

"Well, it's rude! Say you're sorry!"

"You're sorry."

"Ugh, that's not what I meant!"

"Do you actually expect me to apologize?"

"I don't even know why I bother. You wouldn't mean it anyway."

"You are right, I wouldn't."

"Ugh!"

"So maybe you are not as dumb as I thought, but still dumb nonetheless."

"Why you—"

"Lars, dear?"

Both looked up simultaneously towards the voice that emerged from within the manor. Lars let out an almost irritated sigh.

"Yes, mother?"

Moments later, a woman appeared next to him by the doorway, her arms folded regally by her waist. She stared at Rhen contemptuously, speculating every detail from head-to-toe. Rhen squirmed under her gaze uneasily. Why was she looking at her like that?

Lars, on the other hand, kept the same smug look on his face but was now smirking. He was enjoying the way his mother looked at her with such contempt. Finally, she spoke, and what she said made his eyes widen in surprise.

"Well, it seems you have already been acquainted with our new slave."

**A/N: Well there's chapter four! Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews and comments are greatly appreciated! (:**


	6. Chapter Five

**A/N: Anddd, here's an update! :D Thanks again for all the support, you guys! I thought I should make this one a bit longer than the other chapters (I think I definitely owe that to you guys), although it's a bit linear and mostly follows the events of the game. Next chapter will definitely have lots of changes and twists though, so keep an eye out for another update soon! (:**

**Chapter Five  
**

"Waait, slow down! I can't write that fast!"

"And. Then. I. Was. Here. Geez Eddie, it's only five words!"

"Sorry, sorry! Okay, can you repeat everything one last time? Just to make sure I've got the story straight!"

"Sigh, okay. My name is Rhenalyn Darzon, and I'm sixteen-years-old. I used to live in a village called Clearwater with my ma and pa. One day, this weird, red-haired priestess came to us looking for help, and she asked me to wear this really pretty ring. The next day, I wandered into the caves outside our village and that stupid son-of-a—"

"That's not going into the report, you know."

"Okay, this _man_ recognized the ring the priestess gave me, thought I was her, captured me, and then I was here."

Eddie stared at her for a second before returning to the piece of paper he had been furiously scribbling on for the past half hour. He quickly jotted down a few words here and there before snapping his head back up, eyes glowing with happiness.

"Thanks a lot, Rhen!" he exclaimed, but a few seconds later she could see his expression slowly worsening.

"Hey now, what's with that look all of a sudden?"

Eddie glanced at his paper one last time before looking up to meet her gaze. "As much as I wish it was so… do you think we'll ever truly be free, Rhen?"

Rhen smiled empathetically before getting down on one knee to get a better look at the young boy's face. His eyes, filled with hope and joy just moments ago, now threatened to release fresh tears forming at their base. She slowly lifted a hand and lightly ruffled his dark silver, bowl-cut hair before retreating down his chin to lift up his face towards hers. Eddie was captured and sold as a slave in Ghalarah about a year ago, only being eleven-years-old. Still, he had all the innocence and cheerfulness of any other child, reminding her so much of Lilly back at home. Rhen sighed sadly, pained at the misfortune of such a young boy.

"Of course we will, Eddie. That's why you're writing all these reports, right? To show everyone the horrors of slavery once it's been outlawed?"

"Yeah, but…"

"Hey," Rhen interrupted, holding his face up even higher. "I promise you that we'll both make it out of here someday."

Upon hearing those words, Eddie's expression brightened once more and he leapt towards her for a hug. Rhen smiled and wiped away his tears before getting back up on her feet.

"Yeah, you're right! We'll get out of here and go back to our families!"

"That's the spirit!"

"Hehe, thanks Rhen! Well, I better go back now before Mistress Jenna realizes I've broken into her drawer and stolen some of her paper and stuff. See ya tomorrow!"

Without waiting for a reply, Eddie scampered back into town while making sure to watch out for anyone passing by. Although it wasn't technically considered illegal, most citizens frowned upon communication between slaves and often resorted to flogging as their punishment in doing so. Even then, Rhen occasionally agreed to meet Eddie whenever he felt lonely or needed help—he was her first friend in Ghalarah after all.

Rhen sighed once more before getting back on her feet and retreating from the thick gathering of trees beside one of the manors at the edge of the city, their usual secret meeting spot.

_It's almost morning. Guess I better head back and see what ridiculous chores that crazy blue-haired woman has for me today._

Rhen managed to arrive back at the manor just as Rona was descending from the intricately-carved mahogany stairway resting a mere few steps from the front door. Just as she reached the bottom step, Rona turned on her heel and strode into the dining area without so much as taking a glance at the weary, lilac-haired girl.

"Slave! Where is my tea!"

"I've placed it on the table, Mistress. As usual."

"I've _clearly _instructed you to ALWAYS place it one foot away from the edge of the table! And what is this! Only EIGHT inches away?"

…_Shoot me now,_ Rhen thought exasperatedly, trying her best to not roll her eyes at the insane, control-freak woman. She was sure that these silly little rules were invented for nothing more than to try to annoy her or get her in trouble.

"Must I do everything myself around here?" Rona called out, rubbing her temple in (most likely fake) frustration. She took a seat at the head of the table and took a deep breath before opening her mouth to speak once more.

"Hmph, I shall let it pass for now as tomorrow is a special day, and not even YOU can ruin it for the both of us. My darling son got accepted into Shadwood Academy for the Gifted; he is to become a sorcerer."

_Oh, I didn't know that… I mean you've only told me EVERY SINGLE DAY FOR THE PAST THREE MONTHS I'VE BEEN HERE._

"The emissaries are coming to pick him up tomorrow. That said, Lars' clothes must be picked up from the tailor and I've spotted numerous spiders in the attic. Dratted things."

"Yes, Mistress," Rhen responded nonchalantly, itching to get away from the situation.

"After you have finished those, be sure to call Lars in for supper. He has been out training since dawn."

_Phew, good thing I didn't run into him then,_ Rhen thought before curtsying slightly and exiting the room.

She picked up a long, sturdy stick hanging by a hook in the hallway before slowly climbing up the stairs in despair. Even as a child, Rhen was never afraid of spiders. Clearwater was host to a good number of them , especially in the meadow. She never thought of them as anything more than "cute, little innocent creatures"—until now.

The spiders in Ghalarah were _much_ different than the ones back at home. In fact, they were nothing alike. For one, these were abnormally huge—probably the size of her head. These in particular were a purplish color with tints of white layered across their hairy backs, and had eightr red legs that were half as long as their bodies, two on each side, two in the front, and two in the back.

Rhen gave each and every spider a look of disgust before charging into the center of the attic with her signature battle cry of "Time to die, spiders!"

Minutes later, Rhen found herself with a cloth and large sack in hand, filled with nothing but spider remains and juices. (A/N: I figured describing a battle scene with spiders wouldn't be very exciting :P) She quickly tossed the bag into the trash bin before retreating downstairs to cleanse the filth off her hands and legs. Mistress Rona was still at the dining table, reading what most likely appeared to be a letter from Shadwood Academy. She didn't understand why the woman was so obsessed with Lars getting into that school.

_Guess it's more prestigious than I imagined,_ Rhen thought while quietly exiting the main door and heading down to the tailor's.

She deeply inhaled the cool, morning air before making her way past the gate and onto the main road of the city. After having lived here for three months, Ghalarah no longer seemed like the majestic and glorious place that initially caught her eye. Instead, she came to know it as a horrible, slave-keeping prison. Everywhere she turned there were children either dressed in silken, noble clothing or the "customary" rag outfit of slaves. It seemed like the entire city prided itself on slaves, and anyone who didn't own a slave or WAS a slave for that matter was harshly looked down upon.

Rhen entered the first building that she came across to her right and was greeted with a warm smile.

"Hello Rhen, what can I do for you?" a young, brown-haired lady dressed in a modest pink garment inquired.

"Good morning, Terlin. I've come to pick up Lars' travel clothes for Mistress Rona. Are they ready?" Rhen replied with an equally welcoming smile. Although Terlin was a well-known tailor in several cities, she refused to look down on anyone since she used to be a slave herself.

"Oh yes!" Terlin exclaimed enthusiastically, picking out a medium-sized package at the back of the store. It was clear that she put a lot of effort into it.

"Here you are, dear."

"Thanks," Rhen responded, tucking the package under her right arm.

"So, Lars is leaving tomorrow for Shadwood Academy?"

"Yes, because he has the gift of sorcery."

"Oh, I see," Terlin commented nonchalantly. "To be honest, I don't think he needs any more reasons to think himself superior to the rest of us. Do you?"

"I guess."

"Oh, don't be humble! That boy treats you terribly! Every girl deserves respect, slave or not slave."

Rhen laughed lightly while shaking her head. "Thanks, Terlin, but I don't think Lars could care any less."

Terlin shrugged.

"Well, I'm just looking out for you. Make sure to visit me again soon, okay?"

"Sure, if I ever get a free moment away from that mad woman and her obnoxious son."

Terlin chuckled and waved as Rhen left the shop without saying another word. She wandered around the city for a couple of minutes, checking every shop and garden looking for Lars. Although Rona mentioned that he left early to practice his sorcery, Rhen figured that he was out causing trouble with his friends by now. He mostly spent his time with two other noble kids, Ylitta and Hector. Rhen overheard that once Ylitta had even asked for his hand in _marriage_, but continued to follow him around even when Lars refused.

"I don't even know what those girls see in that guy," Rhen mumbled to herself as she finally spotted him in the usually isolated field at the southern part of the city. _Sure, he has the money, and maybe even the looks, but his rotten personality ruins it all!_

As Rhen approached him, and the group that she figured he'd be with, she could distinctly hear Lars boasting about the wild animals that he encountered and defeated in the woods.

"There were chickens, but nothing like the ones which are raised in farms! These had insanely sharp claws and were almost as tall as I am!"

"Really? That is so cool! I would love to see it for myself, but mother would kill me if I ventured into the woods on my own," Ylitta exclaimed, with sparkling eyes locked on Lars.

"Heh, maybe if you two were to become sorcerers like ME someday, it may be possible."

Hector scoffed. "As strange as those chickens may be, they are not brag-worthy. I am sure there are more notably strange creatures out there in the world."

"Like that?" Lars snickered, pointing at the approaching Rhen.

Rhen rolled her eyes before stopping to stand before the group.

"Hey slave, I'M going to Shadwood Academy to become a sorcerer. Aren't you jealous?"

"Um, whatever, Lars."

Lars' expression quickly dropped at her remark and he strode forward to stare her down.

"Doesn't my mother have chores for you to do, slave girl?"

"Your mother said for you to come home for supper," Rhen stated nonchalantly, staring up at him with equal ferocity. Noble or not, she had no tolerance for rude, spoiled brats like him.

"Hah, was that a command?" Lars snorted, defiantly crossing his arms in front of her. "I'll go when I feel like going. No slave is going to tell ME what to do."

"After all these months, the girl is still too dumb to understand her place. Look how she talks to you!" Ylitta chimed in, stepping up beside Lars.

"Hey, what is that thing on her wrist?" Hector inquired, peering over the other two's shoulders.

"Her bracelet, I guess," Lars replied coolly.

"Hah! My mother would never let one of our slave girls wear something so nice!"

"Shut up, Hector! The only reason she still wears the stupid thing is because we can't get it off of her."

"Well c'mon, let's pry it off her then!"

_Didn't he just say that they COULDN'T get it off me?_ Rhen thought exasperatedly, rolling her eyes at the braided, pig-tailed hair brunette.

"No, wait, I have a better idea," Lars interrupted calmly, a smirk slowly forming on his lips. "Stay there, slave girl."

"Why? What do you want, Lars?"

"I want to show my friends a little _magic trick_ I've learned."

"Magic? Please, even I know that you're forbidden from publicly using magic till the emissaries from Shadwood Academy take you away."

"And who is going to tell them? You? I'll have you flogged for a day straight!"

"Whatever," Rhen sighed before turning to walk away, but Ylitta and Hector suddenly grabbed her by the arms. "Hey! Let me go, you ugly lugs!"

_Lugs? Is that really the best she could think of?_ Lars mused.

_Ugh, I should've come up with something better…_

But before Rhen could say anything else, a shock suddenly hit her wrist, completely snapping the bracelet in half.

Rhen stumbled back, staring incredulously at the green-haired (soon-to-be) sorcerer.

"You… You could have killed me!"

"But I did not. Anyway, you're but a lazy slave girl. Who would care?"

"Ugh, stop calling me that! My name is RHEN!" Rhen retorted, causing Lars and his friends to laugh amongst themselves.

"She reminds me of a foolish puppy I used to own whose name was Peta," Ylitta commented. "She seems to want a name, Lars. Why don't you give her one?"

"Peta, huh?"

"Don't you dare—"

"WELL, if it is good enough for a dog, it is good enough for her. Slave girl, I hereby name you Peta."

"…Whatever. Just get yourself home already," Rhen grunted, briskly walking away from the group.

"I suppose I'll be taking my leave now," Lars stated, mockingly bowing towards Ylitta and Hector as if he had just presented an incredible display of sorcery. "I'll be leaving early for Veldarah tomorrow, so I probably will not have the chance to say farewell then."

"That's fine, Lars, but be sure to write to us!" Ylitta chirped happily.

"Heh, I'll see you next time, then. Don't forget to say goodbye to your new puppy too."

Lars chuckled. "I'll be sure of that, Hector. Goodbye now!" Lars shouted as he jogged towards the direction Rhen went.

"You sicken me, you know that?" Rhen spat, noticing the young boy catch up a few feet behind her.

"I could say the same for you, _Peta_."

Rhen rolled her eyes once more and hastened her pace towards the manor, not paying any mind to the tiny shocks that the young sorcerer playfully casted on her back.


End file.
